


Master & Commander

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Master & Commander [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Coffee addicts, F/M, Gabe's a smooth bastard, Valentine's Day, disapproving mother, fake boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: You told your mother you were seeing someone to get her off your back. Now your parents are coming into town and you need someone to play said boyfriend. Somehow you manage to bribe Commander Reyes into helping you out.





	Master & Commander

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting to write Gabe. Fair warning, though, I do not play OW. I just stumbled across Reaper here on AO3 and fell utterly in love with him and his alter ego, so if that is a no-no for you, turn back now.
> 
> As always, a gigantic thank you to my amazing beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), who has no interest in OW whatsoever but ended up being enthusiastic about Gabe anyhow. I don’t know what I’d do without you, dearest.

 

Standing in Blackwatch’s kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, you looked down at your phone in growing horror. The text your mum had sent you seemed to mock you:

> _Don’t forget our dinner reservation on Valentine’s Day, dear. We’re already looking forward to seeing you. I take it you’re finally bringing that boyfriend of yours along? So excited to meet him! Love, Mum._

Just before Christmas, you’d told your mum you’d been seeing someone purely so she’d stop pestering you. But you weren’t dating. Not even close. Working at Blackwatch left you little enough spare time as it was and the idea of spending that precious time with some boring guy on an awkward first date didn’t appeal to you at all. You didn’t mind being single as you were fully content with working on your career at the moment, but, unsurprisingly, your family thought differently. Each time you went to see them, which wasn’t often, you had to endure sly remarks about your relationship status. The fact that your siblings were happily married and your sister was pregnant only increased the pressure everyone put on you to find someone to settle down with. Your opinion on the matter was brushed aside with some pitying looks thrown your way.

Why was it so incomprehensible for your family to accept that not everyone dreamt of the white picket fence?

Alas, here you were. Valentine’s Day was next week and your mum fully expected you to be accompanied by that elusive boyfriend you’d told her as little as possible about. They’d decided to come out to see you and combine that with celebrating the hated holiday. An evening filled with your parents that you had no way of getting out of. You knew you couldn’t show up to that alone and endure the condescending comments all night. You just couldn’t.

“Agent.”

You’d have to find someone who’d not only be willing to pose as your boyfriend but who also didn’t have any prior engagements.

“Agent?”

Who did you know that could possibly be bribed to play along?

“Agent!”

You jumped out of your skin at the loud voice in your ear and the hand clamped onto your shoulder. Startled, you turned around to look at … Commander Reyes.

Shit.

“Commander!” you squeaked. “Sorry, I totally spaced out. Did you want something?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a tiny smirk. “Just access to the coffee.”

Blinking owlishly, you looked at the machine. You’d been too wrapped up in your mounting panic attack to realise that it was ready.

“Right.” Smiling at him apologetically, you poured two mugs and slid one over to your commanding officer. “You know, you might be the only other person on base who’s as much of an addict as I am.”

“I’m well aware. You’ve stolen the last cup of coffee from me often enough,” he said, adding milk to his mug. “Milk?”

“Hmmm,” you replied absent-mindedly, staring back down at your phone as you contemplated what to type.

“You okay, Agent?”

You looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You did ignore the coffee, which, knowing you, is cause enough for concern,” he joked before glancing at your phone. “You went awfully white there for a second. Bad news?”

Sighing dramatically, you said, “Family.”

“Ah. They’re being a pain in your ass?”

“Yup,” you mumbled. “Why are family dinners a thing? There’s no actual need to see each other, is there? Why can’t we all just judge each other silently, from a distance, to keep the peace?”

He laughed. “They’re coming into town to see you, I take it?”  
  
“Yeah. Well, my parents are. Luckily, it won’t be the entire clan,” you trailed off, eying him speculatively. “You wouldn’t happen to have a very urgent mission that requires my involvement, would you, Commander? Say on Valentine’s Day perhaps?”

“Afraid not. Valentine’s Day, huh? Unusual date for a dinner with your parents.”  
  
“I know,” you whined. “As if having to suffer through that stupid holiday wasn’t enough. Now I gotta deal with them as well.”

“You’ll survive.”

“That’s highly debatable.” Checking him out from the corner of your eye, you asked casually, “What are your plans for Valentine’s Day, Commander?”

“Mine?”

“Hmmm. Big date?”

“With a mount of paperwork, sure,” he said before narrowing his eyes at you. “Why?”

“You wouldn’t be in the market for an expensive dinner, would you?”

“Are you hitting on me, Agent?”

“No!” you exclaimed. “Well, not exactly.”

“You wanna tell me what’s really going on?”

“Well, you see, I might’ve told a teeny, tiny white lie.”

He folded his arms over his chest. “Did you now?”

“Yeah,” you drawled. “Remember my insufferable family, the source of all my anguish? I might’ve, kinda, sorta told my mum that I’ve been, uhm, dating someone to get her to back off. You know?”

The glare he was bestowing upon you made you rush through the explanation.

“And now she expects me to bring that someone along to dinner. On Valentine’s Day. And I was just thinking about who could possibly be my knight in shining armour when you arrived ….”

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me, Agent?”

“Well …”

“That is highly inappropriate.”

“I know that, but --”

“Ask McCree.”

“I’d rather fling myself off the building than endure Jesse’s taunts at the mere mention of the situation I got myself in,” you said dryly.

“Fling away. I’m sure you know where the entrance to the rooftop is.”

“Pleeeaaase, Commander Reyes.”

“Absolutely not. Ask someone else, literally anyone else would do.”

“It’s bad enough that I confessed to you! I don’t need any more people knowing about this.”

“No.”

“You’re the head of covert ops, you’re kinda perfect for the job. It’s almost as if it’s fate.”

“Read my lips: No.”

“Boooosssss, please! You’d be saving my life?!”

“You don’t need saving.”

“Yes, I do! You really wanna lose one of your favourite agents to be murdered by her disapproving mother? Cause that’s what’s gonna happen.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re overdramatic? Besides, who says you’re one of my favourite agents?”

“Please,” you huffed, “no need to deny it. We both know it’s true.”  
  
“Not anymore.”

“I’ll …. type up your reports for a month! I know how much you hate paperwork,” you said in a sing-song voice, trying to entice him to help you.  
  
“Forget it.”

“I’ll, uhm, bring your coffee to your office every morning for the rest of the year.”

“I’m perfectly capable of getting my own coffee, Agent.”

“I’ll buy you that Puerto Rican coffee you like so much. From the Yauco region? The super expensive one that Strike Commander Morrison refuses to order?”

He paused, side-eying you. “Keep talking.”

“I’ll order you a year’s supply of that coffee and help you do the paperwork you’d normally do on Valentine’s Day if you’ll just help me out. Please? Pretty please?” you begged with your best impression of puppy dog eyes. “Besides, wouldn’t it be a nice change of pace to have someone take you out to dinner?”

“Are you saying I can’t get a date on my own?”

“What? No! No, of course not! You’re gorgeous! I’m sure you got no -- I didn’t mean --”  
  
“I was kidding. Breathe.”

Your cheeks felt like they were on fire as you followed his order to breathe in an effort to calm your racing heart.

“So,” he said with a sly grin, “you think I’m gorgeous, do you?”

“Shut up, please,” you cried, burrowing your head in your hands. “I’m gonna go now before I can think of something else embarrassing to say.”

Grabbing your coffee, you walked towards the door to the sounds of his low chuckling before you spun on your heel. “When do you want me to help with that paperwork?”

He gave a long suffering sigh. “How about Monday? We need to go over the story anyhow, I suppose.”

“Fine by me. See ya, Commander,” you said before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Why does the earth never open up and swallow you when you really want it to?

* * *

 

Ever since the Commander had reluctantly agreed to accompany you, you’d been scared he might change his mind. That fear had only increased after you’d replied to your mum’s text, confirming that you would indeed bring your boyfriend, and ended up putting a serious damper on your entire weekend. If he reconsidered now, you’d have no choice but to fess up as you knew none of your family, whom your mum had undoubtedly told about this, would believe any excuses you’d come up with.

So, in an effort to stop that from happening, you’d brought the coffee along. It was indeed expensive. You should know, you were a fan of it as well. Good thing your father was friends with a supplier who always made you a more than favourable deal compared to what you would have to pay for it in stores. But the Commander didn’t need to know that. Standing in front of his office with a thermos full of it, you took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in.”

Opening the door and stepping in, you nodded at him in greeting. “Commander.”

“Ah, my little helper for the evening,” he said before his gaze dropped to the flask in your hand and a smile took over his face. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Hmmm, I brought a sample of the bribe to remind you of the benefits of helping me. Just in case,” you replied with an answering grin.

“Just in case?”

Your eyes widened slightly at his suddenly stern tone and arched eyebrow. Rushing to explain yourself, you said, “Yeah, you know, just to make sure you don’t chicken out on me now.”

“Did you just call me a chicken, Agent?”

“No! I mean, I did, I guess,” you rambled, dropping your eyes to your fidgeting hands. “But that’s not how I meant it! I just ---”

The Commander’s deep chuckle reached your ears and made you stop short. Glancing up with narrowed eyes, you were met with a mischievous smirk and huffed, “Stop teasing me!”

“But you make it so easy,” he drawled.

Rolling your eyes at him, you pouted as you approached his desk. “I’d tell you that it’s unbecoming of a commanding officer, but the situation is kind of my fault, so I can’t.”

“Kind of? I think the words you’re looking for are ‘this situation is entirely my fault, Commander, and I’m so sorry to have dragged you into this’,” he said as he crossed his arms behind his head and leant back in his chair.

Mumbling under your breath, you muttered, “Arrogant ass.”

“What was that, Agent? Couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I said you’re right and I’m sorry, BUT, in my defence, you did let yourself be bribed, so you’re not quite as innocent as you’d have me believe.”

“Oh, I never claimed to be innocent, Agent,” he all but purred, taking you completely off-guard. The wicked grin he sported now prompted your cheeks to heat up in response. “But somehow I highly doubt that’s what you were grumbling about just now.”

Damn him. You always felt flustered around him and his stupid innuendos didn’t help.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. You wanna get started now or what?”

“Yes, let’s. But first give me that thermos.”

Smirking, you held it up. “You mean this?”

The Commander’s grin turned predatory. “Yes, that. Hand it over.”

“Only after you promise to stop baiting and teasing me.”

His expression almost turned into a pout. “Fine, I promise.”

“Promise what?”

Sighing, he recited, “I promise to stop baiting and teasing you.”

“M’kay then,” you relented and handed him the flask. “So, how can I help with this blasted paperwork?”

“I just need you to file the reports I’ve finished. I’d love to have you write the damn reports for me, but I best do that myself,” he explained as he unscrewed the thermos, closing his eyes as he inhaled the rich aroma with an appreciative sigh. “Why don’t you tell me what I need to know about your parents in the meantime?”

“Sure thing. There’s not much to tell, though. They know I’m an agent for Overwatch, but they know nothing about Blackwatch, of course.”

“Naturally.”

“Hmmm,” you said as you started to sort through the reports. “Neither one of them was overjoyed when I decided to join, but my mum especially threw a fit. Safest bet is to avoid talking about work anymore than necessary.”

“I see,” he commented. “So I guess it would be best for us to keep the story as concise and as close to the truth as possible.”

“Agreed. They might recognise your name, though, so we won’t be able to gloss over the fact that you’re above me in rank. So be prepared for some snide remarks about the power imbalance.”

“Noted. Now, what are we gonna tell them about how we started dating?”

* * *

 

The dreaded day was finally here.

You checked your make-up in the rear-view mirror one last time before exiting your car. Glancing towards the lit-up building, you searched for Reyes. The Commander and you had decided to meet up in the car park in order to enter the restaurant together.

The mere thought of facing your parents to lie your butt off for the entire evening had left you feeling nauseous all day. You’d tried getting that unease under control by giving yourself little pep talks; you were a Blackwatch agent thus lying wasn’t really uncommon for you, Reyes would have your back, you could do this.

But deceiving people who knew you that well wouldn’t be easy. Or comfortable.

You spotted the Commander across the car park and made your way towards him. For a second, you almost didn’t recognise him without his uniform and beanie. Bemused, you noted his buzz cut. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise; he was military, after all. Taking in the rest of his appearance, you subconsciously slowed your steps as your heartbeat accelerated.

He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt and no tie. When he noticed you approaching, he turned around to smile at you and you suddenly felt a little weak in the knees. You hadn’t expected him to look that good. Not that you hadn’t noticed how attractive the Commander was before, only a blind person would be oblivious to the man’s looks, but somehow the usual Blackwatch getup had made it easier to see him as just your boss and block out how handsome he was. As you came to a halt next to him, you saw that the top three buttons of his shirt were left open. Your mouth went undeniably dry at the glimpse of his smooth skin.

Focusing your gaze on the navy handkerchief tucked into the chest pocket of his jacket to clear your mind, you said, “Good evening, Commander.”

“I think it’d be best if you started calling me Gabriel, yes?” he suggested, which you affirmed with a nod, before letting his gaze trail over you appreciatively. “You look gorgeous.”

Had his voice always been that velvety?

“Not as gorgeous as you,” you blurted out and immediately wanted to slap yourself.

The anxiety that had plagued you all day had apparently removed any filter between your mouth and your brain. Clearly you couldn’t be trusted to engage in conversations. Least of all with him. He was too quick-witted for his own good.

The warmth of his answering chuckle did things to you, you refused to think about.

“This is the second time you told me how gorgeous you think I am. I’m starting to think you’ve made all this up just to go out with me.”

“Yes, that’s it. My evil plan was to trick you into a first date with my parents,” you deadpanned, the absurdity of his accusation making you forget your embarrassment.

Grinning, he ran a hand over his goatee and arched an eyebrow at you. “You have an interesting way of saying ‘parents’. I’m getting the feeling you secretly want to use a different word entirely. Should I be concerned?”

“Yes, you should be. They’re like … like vultures. Well, my mum is. As well as my sister and sister-in-law, normally, so be thankful they’re not here, but my dad is a willing accomplice. She’ll circle you like prey until you’ve gotten yourself into a trap with no way out and then they’ll both attack.”

“¡Ay, Dios mío! I think I better run now. Not even coffee is worth getting preyed on by vultures.” 

The sarcasm in his voice was so thick you could taste it.

Crossing your arms at the mirth in his eyes, you replied, “You jest, but don’t pretend I didn’t warn you when they’ve banded together to harass you.”

“I won’t,” he said, still smirking. “You ready to go in?”

Instead of answering, you tugged on your dress and smoothed out non-existent wrinkles before running your hands over your hair and taking a couple of deep breaths.

“Stop fidgeting,” Gabriel said. “Shall we?”

“Not like we have a choice,” you murmured.

“You’re really dreading this, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea. Don’t be surprised if I faint or throw up before we even pass the threshold. Chances are 50/50 on either scenario.”

Glancing at you, Gabriel pulled out a sleek, silver flask from the inside pocket of his jacket. “I had a feeling you might need some liquid courage,” he said as he offered it to you.

Staring at him in awe, you took the flask. “You really are my knight in shining armour, Commander,” you said as you unscrewed the lid.

“Gabriel.”

“Right. Cheers then, Gabriel.”

Taking a deep gulp, you cherished the familiar burn that made its way through your body. Ah, tequila. You had a thing for men who drank their poison of choice straight. Damn him. As if you needed more reasons to feel attracted to him.

“Better?” he murmured.

“No, but it’ll have to do,” you replied. “One more thing, though?”

“Yeah?”

“If you make that god awful joke about my mum looking more like my older sister when we go in there, I’m gonna have to punch you in the face.”

Smirking, he put his hand at the small of your back to usher you towards the entrance. “That so?”

“Yes.”

“And why would that be?”

“Because it's not only cliché but also makes you sound smarmy.”

“I see. You seem to think it implies your mother looks extraordinarily young, maybe you just look much older than your age,” Gabriel quipped.

You huffed out a disbelieving laugh, but he’d pushed you through the door before you had time to reply to his snippy remark.

Telling the hostess your family name, she led you towards a window table situated at the back. When you were halfway across the room, your mum’s eyes met yours before her gaze snapped to Gabriel. Internally groaning, you resisted the temptation to grab him and flee.

Here goes nothing.

Your dad stood to greet you first and the strained smile you’d put on when you’d neared the table relaxed into a natural one. He’d be the easiest to deal with. You knew that from experience.

“Hi, daddy,” you mumbled as you hugged him.

“Hello, pumpkin,” he said warmly before regarding Gabriel with a sharp look, who’d hung back a bit while you proceeded to greet your mother.

“Mum,” you said, kissing her on the cheek.

“Evening, dear,” she replied before taking you by the shoulders and giving you a once over. “What’s that?”

Following her gaze, you saw a bruise on the inside of your arm. You’d barely noticed it before; a memory of sparring with Genji in the training room and being flipped flat on your back flashed across your mind. You shrugged nonchalantly.

“Training.”

And we’re off, you thought. Your mum had never been on board with her precious baby choosing to join the military.

She pursed her lips but held back with a comment for now before looking at Gabriel once again. “Well, don’t be rude. Introduce us.”

Sighing inaudibly, you turned towards him. “Mum, Dad, this is Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel, these are my parents.” Gesturing between them you introduced them by name as he shook their hands. You’d noticed your father’s eyes widening at the mention of his. He probably recognised the famous war hero, no surprise there.

Gabriel pulled out the chair for you and you couldn’t help but grin up at him. “Thanks.”

After he sat down next to you, he placed his arm on the back of your chair. Such a simple action and yet it raised the hairs at the back of your neck. The faint scent of his cologne wafted towards you and you had to suppress a shiver as you became acutely aware of how close he was.

“We’re so happy to finally meet you. Our daughter barely deigns to tell us anything about you. We don’t even know how you two met!” your mother exclaimed.

Your stomach clenched almost painfully. Alright, this was it. Best get this part over with quickly. Sharing a glance with Gabriel, you opened your mouth to answer.

“Ah, yes,” Gabriel said slowly. “That’s because I embarrass her.”

Open-mouthed, you stared at him for a second. “That’s bullshit!”

“Language, dear,” you mother chided.

The bastard had the nerve to smile at you indulgently.

“Gabriel, babe, you shouldn’t make jokes like that. My parents aren’t accustomed to your rather dry sense of humour yet,” you said pointedly.

“You’re right, cariño,” he relented, “I apologise.”  
  
“He’s a high-ranking officer at Overwatch,” you started.

“I knew that name was familiar,” you father murmured.

“Indeed. So we met at work and started seeing each other after spending a lot of work-related time together,” he explained.

“Hmmm and evenings at the bar after work,” you added. “Nothing unusual, really, just a run-of-the-mill workplace romance.”

“And do you make it a habit to date your subordinates?” your father wanted to know.

“Dad –“

“No, I don’t. I’ve never dated someone from work before.”

You were beginning to feel a little guilty, because you hadn’t fully considered what you’d dragged him into and what implications your faux dating made about his character. No wonder he’d been so reluctant to go along with this.

“We’re just glad she finally found someone,” your mother said.

You rolled your eyes at her remark. “No need to give him the third degree,” you said in a tone that made it clear to drop any further questions regarding this.

Thankfully, the waiter arrived to hand you the menus. For a second you contemplated ordering water since you’d driven here, but the thought of getting through this without the aid of alcohol made you almost snort aloud. You’d just have to take a cab.

“White wine spritzer for me, please,” you said.

“Sparkling water, please,” Gabriel ordered.

You chuckled. “No coffee?”

“No, maybe after dinner,” he replied with a small smile.

“You sure you don’t want something with a bit more punch?” your mother asked. “They’ve got a good selection here.”

“Nah, I’m the designated driver tonight.”  
  
“Good man,” your dad said appraisingly and you had trouble to refrain from rolling your eyes.

“So I take it you are as much of a coffee addict as my daughter, Mr Reyes?”

“Guilty as charged. And, please, call me Gabriel.”

She smiled and nodded in response.

“Oh, you should hook him up with my friend so he’ll get a good deal on that coffee from the Yauco region you’re such a fan of, pumpkin,” your dad interrupted. “But what am I saying? You’ve probably already done that.”

“You sneaky, little thing,” Gabriel whispered disbelievingly in your ear.

“I have no idea what you mean,” you murmured back but couldn’t keep the smirk from forming.

“Well, at least I won’t have to worry about her not getting her fix. I imagine your place will always be stocked,” she said before adding casually, “what with two coffee addicts in the house and all.”

“Mother.”

“You hear how she says ‘mother’ like it’s a curse word?” she said to Gabriel in a conspiratorial tone. “What? You’ve been dating for a while and you’re not the youngest anymore, you know, it’s only natural to wonder.”

“I’m not even thirty, so please stop your ‘natural’ wondering, would you?”

“Fine,” she said before adding bitingly, “Your sister got married when she was younger than you are, though.”

“Good thing I’m not obligated to relive her life then, isn’t it?”

You balled your hands to fists in your lap to keep them from shaking out of pure rage. It was always like this. Gabriel placed his hand at the back of your neck, squeezing lightly, before he ran his thumb soothingly up and down your skin.

“No need to sound so defensive, honey. All I’m saying is that you gotta think about those things if you plan on having a family of your own.”

“Which you know I’m not,” you said with a clenched smile and narrowed eyes. “And now let’s please change the subject because you’re making Gabriel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not. Am I, Gabriel?”

“Of course not.”

“See?” She threw a triumphant look your way before turning back to Gabriel. “Wouldn’t you agree that it’s only natural for a mother to wonder about such things?”  
  
“Certainly, but you should also be aware that your daughter is an intelligent, independent adult who’s more than capable of making those decisions for herself.”

His tone was calm, but the authority in it couldn’t be denied. You had a hard time stopping your face from mirroring your mother’s surprised expression. Though you’d hoped he’d have your back, you hadn’t expected him to come to your defence like that. Glancing at Gabriel you had the mad urge to snuggle into his side. Instead, you mouthed, “thank you” at him.

“Well, let’s talk about something else then,” your father interjected, sounding a tad embarrassed. “Ah, I think our drinks are here.”

Thanking the waiter as he set down your drink in front of you, you glanced down at your hands to note the marks your nails had left on your palms. Deep breaths, you reminded yourself.

“Have you decided what to order yet?”

Your father nodded and your parents proceeded to tell him what they’d chosen. Turning towards your side of the table, the waiter asked, “And what can I get you?”

“Steak,” you and Gabriel said simultaneously. You laughed and he grinned.

“Certainly,” the waiter added, clearly amused. “And how would you like it?”

“Medium rare, please,” you said before Gabriel asked for the same.

Clinking your glasses to your parents’, you turned towards Gabe with a smile. “You got good taste.”

“I can only return the compliment. Though you are here with me, so that seems to be rather obvious,” he drawled teasingly.

“Didn’t you promise not to tease me, Commander?”

Too late did you realise how you’d just addressed him. You felt more than saw your parents’ confused looks and your eyes widened in panic.

“We’ve talked about this, gatita,” he said, not missing a beat as he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. You’d just taken a large gulp to cover your slip-up when he added, “There’s no need to call me Master & Commander outside the bedroom.”

To say you choked on your drink was the understatement of the century; you almost hacked up a lung as you doubled over. Your parents’ nervous laughter only made it worse.

His eyes were sparkling with mischief. Clearly, he was having way too much fun with this.

“Do feel free to shut up any minute now, darling,” you wheezed while trying to blink away the tears that had gathered in your eyes.

Gabriel was smirking like the cat that ate the canary as he handed you a tissue. Dabbing at your eyes so as not to smudge your make-up, you sat up straight before warily facing your parents again.

Your dad awkwardly cleared his throat while your mum was blushing and couldn’t quite meet your eye.

“So, Gabriel,” you father began, “you were involved in the Omnic Crisis, weren’t you?”

“Yes, indeed,” he replied before elaborating.

Your father was hanging on his every word as he recounted his experiences. Not that you were any better. Even as a child you’d always loved hearing veterans tell stories like that and given your chosen profession, you were even more invested now. And Gabriel was a good narrator; animated while keeping his voice soothingly low. You could’ve listened to him for hours. Not even the arrival of your food was able to interrupt Gabriel’s storytelling. Effortlessly, he worked around that. Both you and your father asked him countless questions, which he patiently answered.

Just as you noticed that your mother had been quiet during most of that, save for one or two questions of her own, Gabriel said, “But I’ve taken up enough time talking about the past. I wouldn’t want to bore you to tears.”

The last bit was said with an apologetic smile directed at your mum, who gave a girlish giggle in response and swatted him on the arm. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not every day we’re in the company of a war hero and such a handsome one at that.”

You exchanged a disbelieving look with your dad. Flabbergasted, you watched them, noting your mother’s brilliant smile. Oh, he was good. No one had ever managed to get her approval on the first meeting. Gabriel Reyes was charming the pants off of your mum and you weren’t sure you liked it; you were part awed, part annoyed. How was any real future boyfriend supposed to top this?

You considered keeping your mouth shut, but the way your mother praised Gabriel’s career irked you.

“Funny,” you said, “you’ve never shown that kind of appreciation where my job was concerned.”

“That’s different, dear.”

“Why?”

“Because no parent is overjoyed when their child joins the military. It is dangerous, after all,” said your dad placatingly.

“I get that,” you answered, “but you weren’t up in arms for weeks after I’d applied, daddy.”

“I wasn’t doing cartwheels either, though.”

“It’s not as if our reservations made you reconsider anyway. Why, it almost felt as if—“

“As if what, mum?” you said, “Say it. Come on, you’ve wanted to for years.”

She inhaled deeply, before spitting out, “It felt as if you joined just because it would anger me.”

“Right, because every single decision I make is based on that. News flash, mother, it ain’t. In fact, your thoughts make no impact on what I do whatsoever.”

“You’ve made that clear time and time again.”

“Well,” Gabriel cut in, “if it’s any consolation, let me assure you your daughter is an excellent agent.”

And just like that your anger dissipated. “Course I am, I was trained by the best after all,” you teased.

He cupped your neck again and looked you deep in the eyes. “Exactly.” Turning towards your mother again, he said, “Don’t worry, I take good care of her.”

“Hmmm … he never lets any of us hear the end of it when we come back with some kind of injury.”

“Of course not. You’re trained soldiers and should’ve done better. Getting hurt is sometimes unavoidable but that doesn’t make it acceptable.”

“See?” you said to your parents. “I’m more than convinced he’d follow every single one of his agents into the afterlife should we possess the audacity to die on a mission. Just so he can berate us personally.”

“You can bet your sweet little arse on that.”

“Sweet, is it?”

“¡Cállate!” he chided, good-naturedly.

The rest of the evening was spent amiably, which was mostly thanks to your dad’s and Gabriel’s interventions. And possibly because you’d become a little tipsy after your third spritzer before Gabriel had ordered a round of espressi.

After you’d bid your parents goodbye, you exhaled in relief, letting your shoulders slump.

“Remind me to take your suggestion to fling myself off the rooftop next time. I’m sure that would’ve been less painful.”

He laughed. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“That’s because you were a life saver in there,” you told him as you fished your phone out of your purse.

“I did my best,” he said before frowning as he saw you dialling. “What are you doing?”

“Calling a cab?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll drive you home,” he said, sounding exasperated.

“Fine,” you said as you threw it back into the depths of your purse. “Thanks.”

He nodded. “Maybe your mother will back off now.”

Taking Gabriel’s offered arm as you walked towards the direction of the car park, you replied, “Oh no, don’t kid yourself. She’ll be back to her snide remarks about my future the next time I see her. Especially when I break it to them we’re ‘over’.”

“Maybe they’ll be glad. I’m surprised they didn’t comment on the age difference, to be honest,” he countered as he unlocked the car and held the door open for you.

You scoffed at that, but waited for him to get into the driver’s seat before you elaborated. “Are you kidding me? They loved you. Both of them, but my mother was ready to adopt you by the end. I’m slightly miffed you didn’t have to deal with the infamous vultures.”

Chuckling, he started the car. “What can I say? Parents love me.”

“Apparently.”

You went quiet for a little while as Gabriel pulled out of the car park. Watching the streets pass by, you finally said, “I know I’m just as much to blame for our constant quarrels. She just—“

“Pushes your buttons,” he supplied.

“Precisely. I love her, but there’s no one else who can make me feel that small with just one thoughtless comment. Her ideas about what my life should look like have never aligned with mine.”  
  
“She’s your mother. We all want our parents’ approval, whether we want to admit it or not, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t follow our own paths.”

“Hmmm.” You gave him directions to your home before saying, “Hearing them call you Mr Reyes was cringe-worthy, though.”

“Yeah? Why is that?”

“Because you’re Commander Reyes. ‘Mister’ just sounds wrong.”

“Good thing you drew attention to that in your own special way then,” he teased.

“Do shut up,” you said with an awkward laugh. “I cannot believe you made that comment. She’s bound to tell my sister about it. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh. “Sorry, not sorry,” he said. “I was honestly concerned you were gonna choke for a minute there, though.”

“So was I!” You glared at him, which only made him laugh harder and you joined in when you added, “I was convinced my mother wouldn’t be able to look me in the eye for the rest of the evening.”

Still laughing, you shook your head as you directed him to your house.

You’d already opened the door when he appeared at your side. “Good gracious, woman, let me get the door for you, will you?”

Letting him help you out of the car, you arched an eyebrow at him. “You don’t need to walk me to my door.”

“Yes, I do, or my mamá will appear out of nowhere to chastise me like a naughty schoolboy. She’s got a sixth sense for that kinda thing,” he said as he followed you.

“Maybe I should befriend that woman. She sounds like a valuable ally.”

“¡Dios! Don’t even joke about such a thing,” he mocked.

“Sarcasm doesn’t become you.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

You couldn’t argue with that. After unlocking your front door, you turned back around to him. “Well, I do feel really bad you had to live through that, so I’ll try not to make any trouble at work.”

“How very kind of you,” Gabriel answered dryly. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

You rolled your eyes. “Where would you like me to send that year’s supply of coffee? The base or to your home?”

“That would be the expensive coffee you get cheaper via your father’s friend, wouldn’t it?”

“The very same,” you said with a grin.

“Send it to my office. I’m there more than at home anyway.”

“Will do. Thanks for helping me out tonight and driving me home.”

He made a dismissive hand gesture. “Don’t mention it. Goodnight then. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Commander,” you replied.

“You forgot the first part of my title,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked back to his car.

You chuckled and waved as he pulled out of the driveway before you went inside.

 


End file.
